Solid state storage devices (for example, solid state drives) may be comprised of one or more packages of non-volatile memory dies, where each die is comprised of storage cells, where storage cells are organized into pages and pages are organized into blocks. Each storage cell can store one or more bits of information. A multi-level cell (NAND) representing two bits of information is programmed with four threshold voltage levels, E, P1, P2, and P3. The NAND flash memory lifetime is limited to a predetermined number of program/erase (P/E) cycles, and after that limit data retention becomes unreliable. A common metric to express lifetime is Total Bytes Written (TBW).
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for storing in storage cells of a non-volatile memory storage device.